1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a product, such as, for example, an electric terminal for use in a light bulb socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Many products are manufactured by a mass production process in which sections of material are produced (e.g., by punching sheet material) in a predetermined size and shape. These semi-finished sections of material are then fed sequentially to a processing machine which transforms them (e.g., by bending and optionally also by cutting) into a predetermined form. One example of such a process is a procedure for manufacturing electric terminals.
For example, one method of manufacturing electric terminals is disclosed in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-366578. According to that method, a large number of rectangular, plate-shaped semi-finished terminals are each connected at one end to a common carrier element, which is long and narrow. The terminals are parallel and supported by their end which is connected to the carrier. The terminals are sequentially fed into processing machines which cut and bend the terminals by press working or the like. As a result, terminals having a predetermined shape are obtained. The terminals are then cut from the carrier.
Since in this method each semi-finished terminal projects from one side of the carrier, with one end of each terminal supported by the carrier, the method has a problem that the orientation and position of each semi-finished terminal is unstable while the terminal is being fed into the processing machines.
A modification of the above method is envisaged in which a pair of parallel, spaced carriers are provided, and each semi-finished terminal is supported at both ends by connecting the two ends to respective carriers. However, this method would have a major disadvantage. Namely, if a portion of the semi-finished terminal is deformed to become either convex or concave, the distance between the ends decreases, so the two carriers would be drawn toward the processing portion of the semi-finished terminal. However, the carriers are not easily deformed at this time, so instead the force would act on the semi-finished terminals themselves, and might twist or stretch the terminals undesirably between the carriers.
Furthermore, when the plate-shaped semi-finished terminal is subjected to press working, the semi-finished terminal elongates and becomes thinner. As a result, an outward force would be produced which acts on both carriers. Since the carriers are not easily deformed at this time, the force would tend to compress the semi-finished terminal. Consequently, the semi-finished terminal will deform in an undesirable manner.